


Late Night Arrow Shootings

by GayUtopia



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Archery, Depression, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pick-Up Lines, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayUtopia/pseuds/GayUtopia
Summary: After working for hours on the homework his college professor gave him, Chrome decides to head out at night to find some place to eat. Instead, he gets the surprise of almost being shot with an arrow.I'm horrible at summaries and this is not proof read or anything so please bare with me as I internally scream.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be spoiler free, it will have characters that have not appeared in the anime yet. This is my first fan fiction for this fandom. Everyone in this story is in college or said otherwise (haven't planned that far ahead, cRAP). Anyways, enjoy!

Senkuu Ishigami was enjoying the silence that enveloped the apartment as he rummaged through the fridge, looking for something that would satisfy his hunger. He grabbed the bag of grapes when the sound of the front door opening and closing- rather harshly actually- along with the sounds of someone grumbling quietly to themselves alerted the man in the apartment. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, seeing his roommate, Chrome, standing there looking quite annoyed.

Senkuu crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall behind him as he looks Chrome up and down. He watches as Chrome fumbles with his shoes, trying to slip them off but just moving his leg around erratically in the air, repeating this movement with his other leg, sending his shoes flying in random directions.

"What's up with you? You look like a toddler who just got his toy taken away," Senkuu asks casually. He raises one of his pinkies to his ear, wearing a deadpan expression as Chrome whips his head towards his direction, glaring at him.

"I'm pissed off! My professor is being a total and complete dickwad!" Chrome exclaims, throwing his arms up into the air before letting his backpack fall off his shoulder, it hitting the floor with a soft _thump._ "It's only the first semester too!"

Senkuu gives him a look, sighing. "Most professors are dickwads, Chrome."

"No, no, no! This professor is being a real, _giant_ one! I mean, it's only the first day back. It's so unfair," Chrome grumbles the last two sentences to himself, picking up his shoes and placing them neatly by the front door. He grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and walking past Senkuu to head to his room.

He didn't expect his roommate to follow him.

"What exactly did this professor do for you to be this annoyed and saying it's unfair?" As soon as Chrome opens his bedroom door, he lets his backpack fall off his shoulder to the side again, landing by his door frame and sighing dramatically. 

"He's being a complete bully to everyone in his class and handing out a crap load of homework that needs to be done by Wednesday, this week, and submitted at exactly midnight," Chrome explains to his friend. Senkuu's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He knew professors can be total, complete dicks, but this is a little too much. Especially for his dear friend, Chrome. 

"Isn't that, like, only a day and a half away? It's Monday." Chrome nods, a grim frown on his face now as he stares down at the floor. They both go silent for a couple of minutes before Chrome lifts his head, smacking his cheeks with his hands as a determined look comes across his face.

"Alright, I can do this! I'm gonna prove that professor wrong and work my absolute hardest!" Chrome announces loudly, like he's talking to the world. Senkuu only watches as his friend grabs his homework from his backpack, slapping it down on his desk and grabbing all kinds of stuff. He crosses his arms, a smirk forming upon his face before he turns around.

"'Kay, have fun and good luck," Senkuu drawls out, waving a hand dismissively as Chrome gives him a loud _"Thanks!"._

Chrome starts opening books to certain pages, one pencil in his mouth and a pencil in each of his hands. He continues this for hours, the daylight eventually leaving, causing everything to be encased in complete darkness. He doesn't stop working, though. He only turns on the desk top lamp and continues. 

And by the time he stops, it's already midnight and there's a knock at his door. 

"It's open," Chrome says, turning his head to the side, seeing Senkuu's boyfriend, Gen Asagiri. 

Gen is known for his psychology books and tricks. He's actually quite famous, even having his own television show. 

Senkuu met Gen when he was in his last year of middle school and Gen was in high school. They were introduced by a couple of their friends. Senkuu and Gen didn't actually start dating until Senkuu was in his second year of high school, about to go into his third year. They've been keeping their relationship on the down low, a secret from everyone except for their closest friends. Still, even to this day, the world doesn't know of them dating. 

"Oh, hey Gen. What's up? Did ya need something?" Chrome places all of his pencils down, turning in his chair to face him, giving him his full attention. Gen gives him a small smile as he walks into the room, but stands near the door, never closing it.

"Ah, nah, nah," Gen drawls out, waving a hand dismissively in front of his face. "I only came to check up on you. Senkuu-chan told me about what happened and that you've apparently haven't left your room yet. I am quite concerned, Chrome-chan."

Chrome startles at that, his eyes widening just a bit, a look of shock evident on his face. Then he smiles, a wide, genuine smile as a small pool of heat forms in his cheeks at the fact his friends were concerned about him. 

"Oh, that! Haha, I'm alright, Gen! No need to worry 'bout me!" Even though it's midnight, Gen finds himself amazed at the fact Chrome doesn't look or even sound tired in the tiniest bit. He seems as energetic as always. Despite that, he just smiles with a hint of relief mixed with concern.

"But still, you should probably head to bed now. It's past midnight and don't you have classes in the early morning?"

"Nope! I got the day off tomorrow!"

"Ah~, I see," Gen quietly says. He only gives him one last smile before reminding him to go to bed.

Chrome turns back around in his chair to stare down at his homework. He's almost halfway done and doesn't want to give up on it for the night, but then he's also hungry. He crosses his arms, one hand covering his mouth as he thinks intensely.

And then finally, letting out a loud _'Oh!'_ , he smacks his fist onto his palm and hurriedly stands from his chair, packing up his things on his way. He stuffs his homework and everything else he needs into his backpack, also putting his phone charger in there just in case his phone dies. Lastly, he gently packs up his laptop, carefully placing it inside his backpack and zipping it up. Grabbing it and slinging it over his shoulder, he pockets his phone and keys before walking out of his room and to the apartments front door. 

He looks around, seeing the lights off except for the kitchen light, which means Senkuu and Gen have already gone to bed. He slips on his shoes and unlocks the front door, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm heading out to get something to eat, I'll be back soon!" He loudly says, hearing a muffled _"Okay~"_ before he leaves his apartment and heads outside.

The breeze of the night air feels great to him as he walks. He's not going anywhere particular, he's just walking until he finds a good food place, or maybe even a small cafe. He sighs, closing his eyes. Tonight is rather quiet, only a couple cars here and there but rarely any people. The town is still lit up though, making the scenery just beautiful in his eyes once he opens them again. 

He keeps walking, head turning side to side, looking at and eyeing everything before he stops right in his tracks. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something being flung his way. He quickly whips his head back around, taking a large step back before the thing that was flung his way lands clumsily to his right, a couple feet in the grass. 

It's an arrow. 

Chrome can only stare at it, dumbfounded, before it finally sets in that a freaking _arrow_ was just shot in his direction! What the hell?!

He takes a couple steps back, a few steps forward, then back again as he tries to decide what he should do. He can vaguely make out the sound of voices from afar, but he's too focused on the arrow before the sound of footsteps against the ground get louder, nearer, and a voice calls out to him.

"Um, hey! I'm really sorry for almost getting you with my arrow," The person says, stopping a few feet away and panting just a bit. Chrome lifts his head up in his direction, seeing a blonde haired male with eyes that seem to shine like jade emeralds in the city lights. "My friend bumped into me and it caused me to shoot it off course."

Chrome stares at him in awe. His hair is a really golden blonde color and short. He has green eyes with turquoise mixed in, a slim, cute nose, pale and unblemished skin that makes him look almost like a porcelain doll, a little round cheeks and pink, plump lips that look so incredibly kissable. He looks back at the mans eyes, realizing he's been staring and should probably say something.

"O-oh, no, it's fine! Really! It's not like it hit me or was close to, so everything is all fine!" Chrome laughs out nervously, turning his head away as heat fills his cheeks. He brings a hand up behind his neck, scratching the back of his head. 

"It totally could of, though! I deeply apologize for that."

"I told you, it's alright! You don't gotta apologize, dude!"

"But still-"

"Besides, it went pretty far off if you look at it," Chrome mumbles, looking down at the arrow and gesturing towards it. The man also looks down to look at it. 

The arrow is stuck in the dirt, but just barely so that it leans back a lot more than an arrow probably should. It's also like four or five feet to Chromes side. They both go silent, just staring at the arrow for a while. 

The man looks back up at him, causing Chrome to suddenly lift his head and look at him. "I'm still sorry regardless. My friend wanted me to show him my 'cool archery skills', as he put it, and it was dumb of me to even agree."

Chrome lets out a small laugh at that, shaking his head as he remembers all the times someone wanted Senkuu to show them his science. 

"Uh...Is it possible I could get your number?" The man asks. Chrome sputters, taken aback by the forwardness of the guy and the question. The guy only smiles though, like he knows or understands something. 

"I-I- Well- Uh- Yeah, sure, that's fine!" Chrome blurts out. He curses himself in his head and the guy smiles wider.

"This way I can make it up to you for almost shooting you. Here," He says, grabbing his phone and handing it to Chrome. "My name's Ukyo, by the way."

Chrome nods, getting his own phone out and handing it to Ukyo as he takes his phone. "My names Chrome."

After putting their numbers in each others phone, they give the other their phone back. 

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Chrome! I'll send you a message!" Ukyo says as he grabs his arrow, waving at him before he starts walking away.

"You too!" Chrome calls out. Ukyo only looks at him over his shoulder, giving him a smile before looking back ahead.

Chromes left standing there wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome gets a bloody nose, meets up with Ukyo, Chrome dying from pick-up lines and Ukyo's beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz take this i wrote it while having a mild concussion so aHAH (i also took small minute breaks to play My Dream Girlfriend so we good i think)

The next day, Chrome had woken up to a text message from the man he met last night, Ukyo. If he's being honest, he didn't actually expect anything or for the guy to actually message him, but he was most definitely proven wrong. 

And as soon as he saw the message, Chrome had hurriedly got out of bed, but he had ended up tangling himself in his bed sheets and tripping, face planting on his bedroom floor. After he had gotten out of that mess, he ran right out of his room and straight into the kitchen, getting bewildered looks from both Senkuu and Gen. 

And now here he is, sitting at their dining table with tissues stuck into his nose- he got a bloody nose after he face planted- as Senkuu sat across from him sipping coffee and Gen standing by the opening of the kitchen, arms folded with his hands tucked into his loose, long sleeved shirt. The two of them were way more worried about his bloody nose and didn't even let him utter a word as Gen ordered Senkuu to get this and that.

"So? Just what exactly happened for you to get a bloody nose?" Senkuu asks, bringing his coffee cup to his lips and taking a sip. Chrome only opened his mouth to respond when Senkuu brought his coffee cup away from him, giving him a deadpan look now. "Actually, knowing you, literally anything could have happened."

"Hey! That's so not true, Senkuu! You know I'm not that clumsy!" Chrome exclaimed, standing up and pointing a finger out at him. Senkuu's deadpan look changes into one of disbelief. He hears Gen sigh.

"Just tell us what exactly happened, please, Chrome-chan," Gen wearily says. Chrome looks over at him, seeing him wearing a small, tired smile on his face before nodding and sitting back down. "Does it have anything to do with that loud thump we heard in your room?"

Chrome makes an awkward humming noise, rubbing his hands together between his legs as he avoids all eye contact, suddenly embarrassed about the fact he got so excited from getting a text message from a guy he just met. 

A guy who almost shot him with a damn arrow.

"Mmm, maybe....?" His voice comes out wavering and awkward. Senkuu sighs, sipping loudly from his cup while Gen lets out a quiet laugh. Chrome can feel his cheeks heating up from the embarrassment. 

"Lemme guess, you tripped and fell face first on the floor," Senkuu drawled out once he put his cup down. Chrome plays with the tissues sticking out of his nose as he responds.

"Yeah...I got tangled up in my bed sheets, tripped, and fell face first onto the floor," Chrome mumbles out, taking the tissues out. "And all because I got overly excited."

He grabs a couple of tissues, Senkuu raising an eyebrow at his response, and wipes his nose to make sure it's not bleeding anymore. He hears Gen make a small sound of curiosity as he goes to throw his bloodied tissues away.

"You're always overly excited, though, Chrome-chan," Gen points out. Chrome hums as he sits back down on his chair. "But usually it's over science or rocks, and you definitely weren't doing any science or looking at rocks."

Chrome turns his head around to look at his friend in confusion. "How do you know? I totally could have been! But then again you're a mentalist and can read minds."

Gen makes a face that is a mix between brooding and quizzical as he tries to register his last sentence. Senkuu chuckles, more than likely agreeing with him in some way since they both have known Gen for a while and know just how scary and worrisome his mental or psychological skills can work on someone. It really is like he reads peoples minds. 

"I know because you had looked like you just woke up. Your hair's always a mess when you wake up and you aren't wearing that bandana headband around your head like you always do when you're up for the day," Gen states. Chrome stops for a minute, thinking about Gen's words and realizing he's right.

"So, Chrome? What's gotcha so overly excited?" Senkuu teases, a playful but mischievous look on his face. Chrome grumbles, kicking his legs back and forth for a few seconds before responding.

"Last night when I went out to find some place to eat, I ended up meeting this guy," His voice comes out shy as he stares down at the table. "But the only reason we met was because his friend talked him into doing some practice, bumped into him and it caused the guys arrow to go off course to the point it almost hit me."

The room goes silent for what seems like a whole decade, but it was probably only like five seconds before both Senkuu and Gen exclaimed _"Huh?!"_ very loudly. Chrome only nods, confirming his story before saying more.

"He had us exchange numbers because he said that way he could treat me for almost hitting me with his arrow, and said he'd message me. When I woke up, I found that I had a message from him and got so excited because I didn't actually think or expect anything and he's like really really really cute, like the most cutest guy I've ever seen and I'm pretty sure I'm full gay now because of him," He rants, talking quickly and even stumbling over a couple of words. 

Chrome covers his cheeks with his hands, feeling the heat in them getting worse by the second and hoping that somehow by doing this, it'll go away. He can also feel his cheeks hurting from how wide he's smiling, like a kid on Christmas day all happy and giddy to open the presents under the tree. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tries, he can't force the smile away.

After a while he realizes that his friends have been silent for a while now, ever since his rant ended, and when he looks up, he sees Senkuu looking absolutely mind blown. He looks over at Gen, seeing that he also is wearing the same expression. Chrome frowns and throws his head back just a bit, groaning as he covers his entire face now.

"What's up with your guys's reactions?! I thought you'd be, like, happy for me or something but instead you both just look like you saw a ghost," He complained, throwing his arms down so that they rest at his sides. Gen's the first to recover.

"We are happy for you, Chrome-chan! It's just...a minor shock, is all! I don't think either of us expected that from you, and you always had that crush on Ruri," Gen assured, laughing a bit nervously at the end. Chrome hums, folding his arms across his chest and sighing.

"Dammit, Chrome. You had to go and get a crush, one that's even bigger than the one for Ruri," Senkuu scolds, also folding his arms across his chest and wearing a scowl. To anyone else, it'd seem like Senkuu is actually being serious, but in reality, he's just playing with Chrome. "This better not mess up our science, or else I'll make your worst nightmare come true."

Both Chrome and Gen shudder before Senkuu cackles, holding his stomach and talking about their reactions through his laughter. He feels a tap on his shoulder so he looks up to meet eyes with Gen.

"You should message him back, Chrome-chan. If you don't reply for a long time, he might think differently," Gen tells him, patting his shoulder and walking over to Senkuu, who is still cackling up a storm with tears streaming down his face now and complaining between breaths that his stomach hurts. He watches them for a second before getting up and walking to his room, plopping down on his bed after shutting his door.

**From Ukyo, 8:20AM: Good morning, Chrome!**

**From Ukyo, 8:22AM: Sorry I didn't message you last night, things got out of hand and all the responsibilities were placed on me.**

Chrome stares at the messages from Ukyo, his thumbs hovering over his phone screen and hesitating, thinking about what he should say back. Ukyo had messaged him at eight in the morning, it's noon now. Is Ukyo busy right now? What if he texts him and it's at the wrong timing?

_Dammit, Chrome, quit overthinking and just answer the cutie!_

Thanks, inner voice me.

**To Ukyo, 12:38PM: Afternoon, Ukyo! :D**

**To Ukyo, 12:39PM: It's totally alright, I passed out as soon as I got into bed.**

He didn't expect him to text back so quickly.

**From Ukyo, 12:40PM: Ahaha, I kinda figured you did. You looked totally exhausted.**

**From Ukyo, 12:40PM: Were you doing school work? You had a backpack on you...?**

**To Ukyo, 12:42PM: Yeah, I was! I was working on homework my college professor gave us for hours yesterday >.<**

**To Ukyo, 12:43PM: I only stopped cause my roommates boyfriend made me. I was going to work on it more last night when I found somewhere to eat, but that's when your arrow found me.**

**From Ukyo, 12:47PM: Ah, yeah. I really am sorry about that! But speaking of last night...**

**From Ukyo, 12:48PM: Are you free this afternoon? I know a good place and I'd like to take you there, to make up for last night! :)**

**To Ukyo, 12:50PM: Yeah! What time were you thinking?**

**From Ukyo, 12:52PM: I was thinking we could meet up somewhere at 2PM.**

**From Ukyo, 12:52PM: Does that time work for you?...**

**To Ukyo, 12:53PM: It most definitely does!!**

After agreeing on a place to meet up at, it was already a little after one. Chrome quietly cursed under his breath before jumping up off his bed and heading towards his closet, opening it and shuffling through clothes. He picked out a pair of dark blue not too skinny but not too loose jeans, a blue shirt where the sleeves stopped at his elbows and a sleeveless, grey hoodie. 

He checked the time before quickly taking a shower, drying off before putting his new clothes on while drying his hair as much as he can with his towel. Still toweling his hair, he pockets his phone, keys, and wallet before grabbing his red colored bandana like headband, flinging the towel into his dirty laundry basket and putting the headband on. He slipped on some socks and hurried out to the apartments front door, slipping his shoes on. 

"I'm heading out, be back soon!" He yelled before leaving the apartment without even hearing a confirmation from his friends. 

The place they agreed to meet up at wasn't actually that far from where he lived, but it was kind of hard to find. They were meeting up next to a small building, but it was hidden behind some trees and blended in really well, so it took Chrome a good few minutes to find it, and when he did, it was exactly two pm.

He jogged over to where Ukyo was leaning against the buildings wall, his arms crossed but his phone in his hand, seeming to scroll through social media or something. He called out to him, gaining Ukyo's attention, waving a hand at the blonde haired male and giving him a wide, genuine grin. 

He stopped a couple of feet in front of him, panting a bit as Ukyo smiled at him. Ukyo was wearing these somewhat tight, white pants and a light colored yellow baggy hoodie that was over sized on him, resting at his mid thigh. Chrome also noticed he was wearing a grey beanie on his head while Ukyo slipped his phone inside his hoodie pockets.

"Hey, Chrome! I'm shocked, you actually got here at two," Ukyo's voice was teasing as he wore a playful smile. Chrome feigned a frown, crossing his arms and turning his head away from the man in front of him. 

"I'm always on time," Chrome falsely stated, looking at Ukyo now. They stared at each other, Ukyo tilting his head to the side just a bit as his smile widened, his eyes searching all over his face. 

"I'm sure you are, Chrome," Ukyo finally says, having to stifle a laugh behind his hand when Chrome makes a loud 'hmph!' noise. Ukyo crosses his arms behind his back. "You ready to go to that place I mentioned?"

Chrome could feel the heat pool in his cheeks just at the mention of it. If he didn't know any better, he'd say this is a date. 

He eagerly nods, saying; "Of course!", getting a small chuckle out of Ukyo. The jade eyed man made a hand gesture for Chrome to follow him, so he did. They walked away from the small building and got onto the sidewalk, walking side by side now. 

"Sooo, what's this place like?" Chrome asked curiously, looking over at Ukyo. The said man only laughed.

"You'll see when we get there. It's nothing bad, so don't worry," He assured, looking over at Chrome. He hums, nodding before looking back in front of them.

It's silent for a while. Not awkward or tense, but comfortable, like they've been friends forever.

"Does this place have food?" Chrome finally asks, quickly looking at Ukyo. The man bursts out laughing, a little too loudly at first before he covers his mouth with his hand, unaware of the effect he has on the brown haired male beside him.

Ukyo's laugh sounded like pure bliss to his ears, and he found himself wanting to hear it more. Just the sound of it put a smile on Chrome's face while it made his heart race a little more, his stomach feeling like it's in knots. He watched, and even stepped a bit closer to the man, as Ukyo continued to laugh before it died down and he was wiping tears from his eyes. Unexpectedly, Ukyo turned his head towards him and Chrome found himself breathless as soon as brown met green.

His jade colored eyes were a little glossy from the tears of laughter, but they were bright and so absolutely gorgeous in the sun. His eyelashes were also long and his face looked much more softer up close in the light.

"I guess you'd wanna go somewhere that has food, huh? You probably skipped breakfast," Ukyo said, still staring directly at him. Neither of them were aware of the fact that they had stopped walking.

Chrome slowly nodded, still in awe from the mans eyes. 

"It's bad to skip breakfast, you know," He scolded him, pouting just a bit before his smile came back. "But I guess you're in luck, since this place does have food."

"I thought you were the food, since you look like a whole snack," Chrome blurted out before his mind could catch up with his mouth or thoughts. Ukyo's breath hitched, cheeks turning a dark pink color as his eyes grew wide in surprise. 

Meanwhile, once Chrome's mind had finally caught up to him and he realized what he said, he immediately gasped, covering his mouth with both hands. His eyes also grew wide, surprised at what he had blurted out. He covered his face, hanging his head as he felt unbearable heat fill his entire being and he did not want Ukyo to see just how much his own comment shocked him. 

"I'm s-" Chrome didn't finish his sentence as he was cut off.

"If I'm a whole snack, then are you the whole meal?" Chrome whipped his head up to look at Ukyo, making an awkward squawking sound and stuttering while his brain malfunctioned. 

All he knew right then was that the unbearable heat got even more unbearable, his heart racing even faster.

"Tha- I- You- Why- Ukyo!" Was all that Chrome was able to get out. Ukyo's cheeks were still a dark pink, but he had a teasing, mischievous look in his eyes as he only smiled down at Chrome innocently, like he had said nothing to cause this reaction.

"Or are you the whole meal and desert?" 

"Ukyo!"

"If that's the case, then can I just take you home?"

"Ohmygod!"

"I'd take my time with you, but obviously I'd save the desert for last. Desert is always better after a whole course meal, you know."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Maybe I'd get full with just the meal, but with you as the whole meal and desert, I don't think I could ever get full of you."

Chrome was sure he was dying in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue writing them on their little meetup in the next chapter, guess we just gotta see ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome finds Ukyo a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a couple days to write im sorry but its here now so yaaay. anyway im sorry if its bad or seems rushed or something i dunno but please enjoy c: also not a college student and know nothing of science or geology so things are probably a bit wrong lol
> 
> p.s. sorry its a little short

Chrome silently sat in his chair, quietly fuming as he glared at the smiling, blonde haired male across from him. The smiling male across from him sat in his own chair, wearing an innocent look on his face as he took sips from his chocolate mixed with vanilla milkshake. They've been here for ten minutes already without either of them talking. Chrome had found out something about the jade eyed male quickly and didn't know if it was a curse or a blessing.

Ukyo was an absolute flirt.

Chrome found this out by mistake when he had blurted out a stupid pick-up line in the heat of the moment earlier. Ukyo said pick-up line after pick-up line, not giving Chrome any time to even recover from the sudden shock and ended up making Chrome a blushing mess. 

And Ukyo never stopped smiling, looking at him so innocently like he wasn't doing anything wrong, along with a glint of amusement and adoration in his eyes. Poor Chrome, though, could only cover his face to hide himself from the man. He felt so hot, like he was being boiled in a pot on the stove, his heart racing so quickly he thought he might have a heart attack. His breathing was also uneven as he tried to calm himself down, his whole being trembling with some sort of emotion he couldn't identify while his stomach felt queasy.

When they finally managed to continue walking to the place Ukyo wanted to take him to, Chrome took that time to think over it.

He was happy. Nervous. Excited. 

Ukyo took mercy on him with the pick-up lines, only saying a couple here and there with that same, god damn look on his face and glint in his eyes. Even if it did make him feel all flustered, Chrome was already fed up with Ukyo making him feel this way, and this is how they got here. Sitting across from each other, Ukyo sipping from his milkshake and Chrome glaring at him as he shoves spoonfuls of cookie dough ice cream in his mouth.

"Are all you going to do is glare at me?" Ukyo asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity, a small amused smile on his face. Chrome stuck his spoon into his ice cream with unnecessary force, making a 'hmph!' noise before swallowing his ice cream.

"Are all you going to do is say pick-up lines?" Chrome retorts, pouting just a bit. Ukyo hums thoughtfully, his eyes looking everywhere but him before looking down at his milkshake.

"I guess we'll see. You're the one who brought out them out first, anyway," Ukyo finally says, looking back up at him. Chrome's cheeks heat up at the reminder and he quickly tries to think of something to say to save his ass.

"I-It was totally not even intentional! I swear! I just ended up blurting it out, which I completely regret now by the way!" Chrome fumed, pointing an accusing finger at him. Ukyo laughed, covering his mouth. "Don't laugh at me, dammit!"

Ukyo waved his hand dismissively, laughing just a little less now. "Sorry, sorry. You just make the most adorable expressions while being so awkward that I can't help but laugh. It's not a bad laugh, either, believe me, I promise!" 

Ukyo rested his elbows on the table, staring at him with sincere eyes as he held out his pinky finger towards Chrome. He stared at Ukyo for a bit longer before looking down at his pinky, then sighs.

"Fine. I believe you," Chrome grumbled, wrapping his own pinky around Ukyo's, making the promise complete. Ukyo smiled at him before they released their pinkies from each other.

He called his expressions adorable, but he also called him awkward. Chrome doesn't know if he should be insulted, feel complimented, or both. But knowing that Ukyo thinks his expressions are adorable makes his cheeks heat up slightly and his heart race a bit.

Now he's wondering if Ukyo's into men, or just being friendly.

Okay, but what kind of man uses pick-up lines and thinks you have the most adorable facial expressions when you haven't even known each other for a whole twenty-four hours?

Chrome eats his ice cream silently, glancing at Ukyo here and there while he sips his milkshake, seeming to be looking all over the place slowly. And then those beautiful jade eyes meet his brown ones, and he suddenly feels embarrassed for being caught staring. That is, until Ukyo opens his mouth.

"You know, I guess my milkshake really does bring all of the guys to me. I mean, there's a guy sitting right across from me after all," Ukyo casually says, sending a quick wink and a smile in his direction before continuing to sip at his milkshake, ignoring the fact that Chrome's whole face has heated up to the point he doesn't doubt he looks like a tomato while looking like a confused, lost, puppy before it finds it's way back.

"You're completely terrible. Just awful," Chrome grumbles, deciding to just shove spoonfuls of his ice cream into his mouth now instead of hiding his tomato red face from the blonde haired male. He heard Ukyo chuckle, but he didn't say anything. Despite the fact that it's mostly just been quiet this whole time, it's never once actually been awkward or even tense. Even when Ukyo says a horrible pick-up line.

"So, you mentioned that you're in college?" Ukyo asks, looking at Chrome when he looks over at him. He nods in confirmation. "What are you majoring in?"

"I'm in the science and geology department," Chrome answers right away, smiling wide at Ukyo. The said male's cheeks turn a light pink, his eyes widening just a small bit as something flashes in his eyes before a genuine smile comes across his face. He rests his arms on the table in front of him, sliding his milkshake over to a spot he won't knock it over, giving Chrome his full attention.

"Why did you decide to pick those two?" Ukyo questions, tilting his head a bit.

"Because both of them are so freaking amazing! I love science and geology, my life basically revolves around those two!"

"What do you find amazing about them, Chrome?" It was a question asked by genuine curiosity.

Ukyo didn't know that it would throw Chrome into a rant, but it came as a pleasant surprise. He found Chrome's passion and the way he expressed things so amusing and adorable. 

"Science is just so baaaad!!! You can make so many things with science, and a lot of things that go into science are natural resources from the Earth and that- that's amazing! Science can cure illnesses and make things that are so, so useful to society and are things that everybody uses everyday! You can do so much with science and find out so much more and make so much more and that means that there's still stuff we haven't even found or figured out yet! And finding those things out, finding and gathering the materials you need and making something over and over until you get it just right is just amazing and thrilling! Making or finding something new or even making something from just scratch is always an exciting feeling that you can never get enough of, even if the process is a long and hard one."

"And the Earth is amazing! This world has always been such a mysterious place and it's so intriguing, especially when you know that there have been places or things that have been unexplored or not found out yet. Earth produces a ton of things that are all natural, a mystery, and things are just always changing that you can't help but just wonder what exactly is out there! Rocks are also pretty damn cool, too! They can be really pretty and really damn useful. When I tell people that rocks can be useful, they always laugh and ask; "How can a piece of stone be useful?", meanwhile they don't even know that their house is probably made of some type of rock, or something in their house that they use everyday, or that rocks are a piece of material used in medicines and a lot of other things."

Chrome crossed his arms across his chest as he sat back in his chair, a small pout appearing on his face for only a couple of seconds before his smile returns, with a hint of nostalgia behind it as his eyes look down at the table now. Memories of him, Senkuu and Kohaku going out on both small and long adventures to find all different kinds of stuff that they could use for their science flash through his mind, and he can't help but think that he wishes they could go back to those days.

"I'll admit that I've never once thought of science or geology like the way you do, but..." Ukyo trails off, causing Chrome to look up at him in confusion. "You're way of explaining them is already making me think of them differently. You have such intense passion for both of those things, and I really admire just how passionate you are about the things you like." 

While Ukyo gives him a smile, Chrome's cheeks pool with heat, blushing at the man. He's never been able to go on a rant about the things he likes and has a passion for, people would always interrupt him, ignore him, or just flat out tell him that Chrome's annoying, and he would just keep his mouth shut for the remaining time, only responding to someone when others did. He has never been able to talk this long, or even be looked at and praised like Ukyo did to him. 

He can feel his body acting up again. Heart racing, stomach in knots, overwhelming happiness and a hint of nervousness. 

Ukyo never interrupted him. He didn't ignore him. He didn't even tell him to stop. Instead, what he got in return was a look of pure, raw adoration, awe, amazement and genuine interest along with praise. Things he never expected from anybody. 

It was obvious that Ukyo is different. 

Ukyo made him feel comfortable and at ease. It made him want to be around him more, be seen by him more, just be in his presence and talk about nothing and everything at once. 

Ukyo made Chrome feel an entirely different emotion that he didn't know or couldn't identify, and it was a complete mystery to him.

He wanted to figure out this mystery as he continued to stare right into Ukyo's jade eyes that seemed to pull him in and hold him hostage. 

Chrome was definitely going to find out the mystery of Ukyo.


End file.
